broken souls
by deathscrazyapprentice
Summary: the flock have been seperated,max fang and angel are in forks when max and fang are taken. the cullins find angel uncontious in the woods. can they save max and fang? i do not own the characters but i do own the story. fax ! REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

Max Angel and Fang are in forks running from erasers. They have been separated from the rest of the flock. The erasers have cought up though.

Ages

Max-15

Fang -15

Iggy-15

Nudge-12

Gazzy-10

Angel-7

"Angel NO" ,max screamed. She grabed angel and through her to the ground covering her. She could feel the first four shots being fierd in to her arms and legs. She gasped in pain but wouldent let angel be exposed to there crulty.

Suddenly fang was beside her, shacking her. "get her out of here NOW" max screamed at fang.

"I cant leave you, i cant" fang pleaded, fear and pain in his eyes.

Max looked up to see ten or so erasers walking towards them.

Max through angel into the woods uaeing one of her many powers, then made her uncontious with yet another power. She was just about to do the same to fang when she felt big callous hands coverd in rough fur, grab her julting her painfully.

They shuved both max and fang in to a helicopter and took them back to there personal hell "The School"

XX next chapter XX

Carlisle what is it ? asked jasper

Im not sure it looks like a human girl but she has wings. It doesn't matter she needs help, lets get her back to the house and treat her ok?

Ok ill carry her ill meet you back at the house go and warn the others.

Ok ill see you there.

Curious little being arnt you? Well i best get you home then.

Jasper lifted the little girl up easily being as careful as possible not to hurt or wake then ran full speed to the house.

BACK TO MAX AND FANG

Ouch max thought, trying not to move to fast or to let anyone know that she was contious.

Fang was watching her, knowing exactly what max was doing . they both knew were they were and were terrerfied even though neither of then would show it. He had always admired max. When he was younger he and the other flock members would cry and cower in fear,max would comfort them and hold her feelings in to protect her family. max never showed her emotions and never had. Fang had known max his whole life and the howl of hers bar a few months and through all she had been through he had only ever seen her cry once when they were two and they were shocking her for hours.

IGGY, NUDGE, and GAZZY

Iggy angel is in that house calling to me with her nudge

They all flew down to the large white house. There was a man with golden eyes and angel greeted them.

Erm whats going on angel? Where are max and fang . Gazzy asked

t-t-they w-were taken whilst t-they t-trying to s-save me. Angel struggled to get out and then broke down sobbing

the rest of the flock were in a stat of shock

iggy was the first to speek up

When are we leaving ? What direction did they go in ? how long ago were they taken?

Erm about three days ago, i don't know what direction, max knocked me

Out, she and fang are blocking there minds so i cant find them, so don't know were they are. I don't know when we are going to leave. Angel answerd in a quiet voice, pulling herself together. She had stoped crying but was shacking and looked pale

MAX

Ouch. Great another broken bone thought max

Sorry was that supposed to hurt, what are you a little girl coz thats what you fight like. Max said calmly but with an undertone of bitterness

But all that did was earn her another shock

Ouch, danm it your going to ruin my hair. Max complaind

FANG

Fang knew that max was realy hurting 1) max never let pain show but he knew how to read her eyes and 2)she never worried about her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

But there was nothing he could do because he was trapped in his cage. They made them bigger now, you could sit without baning your head but you still had to bend your neck. Yay

Suddenly max was dragged out of the room, then fangs cage was opened and cruel callous hands dragged him out roughly. A black bag made of ruff fabric was pulled over his head; he was then dragged out of the room and along some corridors. He memorised the way just like always in case they had a chance to escape.

Max/fang

Max-

They took my hood off and i saw fang, they were taking his hood off too. The room was almost pitch black, the last of the light leaving as the "keepers" left and closed the door leaving us alone.

They had chained us up so we couldn't move; I looked at fang through the darkness and could only just see the weak smile he was giving me.

Suddenly the light came on I could not believe my eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Fang –

I watched max`s face as the light was turned on, i saw disbelief and pain in her eyes.

Max`s mum and sister ella were staring at us, they were beaten and had been experimented on, they now had scales in patched on there skin.

Just then jeb walked in with two erasers.

They gave us instrucyions and told us if we didn't do the experiment they wanted us to do, they would kill dr.m (max`s mum) and ella.

So we did what they wanted and when they got the result they wanted, three weeks later, they took us back to that room with dr.m and ella in. You could tell that they had been treated badly, they were exrutionly thin and had been beaten again.#

Jeb walked in, me and max were promptly chained up again.

Two eraisers walked in and started beating dr.m and ella. Max was begging for them to stop, pulling at the chains making her rists raw and bleeing, she was also crying, it takes a lot for max to cry.

Then jeb said "enough, kill them" pointing at dr.m and ella

"i love you max, ella, fang. Do not blame yourself ok honey, it wasn't your fault, fang take care of them and the flock.

Then there was a crack. An eraiser had cracked dr.m`s neck

NO, max, ella, and i screamed. Wich earned us all a shock from a taser.

Any last words an eraiser said to ella

"I love you max, fang be safe, ill miss you". Ella sobbed

Another eraiser steped forward and looked down at ella, a smile on his face but pain in his eyes, he wisperd sorry to her so faintly that only ella, max and i could hear then he snaped her neck

Max was now crying a steady stream of silent tears, making tracks on her dirty cheeks.

I was also crying silently. I wanted to comfort max and hold her but i couldent because we were both still chaned up. Her eyes were misting over, she was retreating into her own mind. Farther and farther, i watched helplessly as my max disappeared and lert only a shell of herself.

Angel

NO MAX ... please don't go, i need you. Angel screamed out loud and in her mind

She had found max only to see her fadeing away, but she new were she was and she would rescue max and fang instead of always being the one getting rescued

Everyone was sraring at her.

"i found them" she stated

TWO DAYS LATER

The cullins, angel, iggy, gazzy and nudge

"MAX, i found her" gazzy with a worried look "and fang"

They all ran over to the small cages.

Max looked like she wasn't there, like her soul was gone. She looked beaten up and had an iv in her arm. The liquid was a dark blue.

Fang looked beaten but not as bad and he didn't have an iv in him.

"Hey everyone" fang said with hope.

"What have they done to her fang" angel asked in shock

"i`ll tell you later, can you just get us out of here please" fang begged (fang never begs )

The cullins broke the cage doors and took them out trying not to hurt them any further. Emmit carrier max and Edward carried fang.

Fang struggled at first thinking that they were a threat but calmed down after some comforting thoughts fron angel

The next day

They ha djust reached hame and were in the living room.

Emmit had put max down on to the couch looked down at her then walked over to Carlisle.

"she hasn't said a word, or reacted to any thing" emmit whispered worriedly to Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle went over to max but fang called him over telling him to let her be.

Edward set fang down and said "what happened to her" in a shocked voice

The whole flock were watching both max and fang

Fang sat down and told them everything he could bring his-self to say only skipping only a few things.

Edward saw it all in his mind and jasper could feel it.

They had sent the younger kids out to play with Jacob and renesme.

Edward showed everyone what had happed through there minds.

Iggy the only flock member there besides fang and max was crying, then ran to trough up out side.

Every one else (the vamps) looked like they wanted to cry but couldn't a couple of them gagged .

"That poor, poor girl" Esme said looking at max

Fang got up and went over to max and pulled her up on to his lap and started to stroke her hair

"max, its ok your safe now, the flock are here there waiting for you to be there mum again so please wake up, give angel a cuddle and gazzy a hair ruffle" fang said quietly, breaking up at the end with a fresh set of tears flowing down his face.

"it might be the drug they gave her" Carlisle said putting a hand on fangs shoulder.

"or it could be because her own father made her watch as they beat and killed her mum and sister" fang said angrily

Everyone gasped, fang had not said that they made them watch, or that it was max`s father that had made them do so.

Carlisle picked max up off of fang and took her up to one of the spare bedrooms, and then he placed her on one of the twin beds and sedated her. He did the same to fang on the bed next to max.

****THE NEXT DAY****

Max woke up and found a pile of clothes next to her; she quickly changed in to them. She then looked at fang and kissed his forehead.

She saw a large window and opened it, she then jumped out of it and landed perfectly even though she had been on the second story. She fell to her knees due to the pain it caused her. Her injuries still were not fully healed.


	5. Chapter 5

Max heard the flock members and called angel through her mind.

Next thing she saw the rest of the flock running towards her shouting her name in pure joy.

They all tried to hug her at once she was smiling and saying sorry for worrying them and was reassuring them telling them everything was ok.

Unaware of the audience behind her she picked up angel once everyone had finished hugging her, and sat on the ground, angel on her lap. The rest of the flock (minus the still sleeping fang) sat on the ground and told her what they had been doing in her and fangs absence.

The culling gawked in amazement as max smiled and comforted the young ones. They could see the bond between them, she was a mother to them as esme was to Edward, Bella, Alice, jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, but they could also see the pain behind the smile.

Edward could read her mind and saw the pain and suffering, both physical and mental that she was felling but she was pushing it down and putting her flock first.

He showed his family what max was going through, both esme and Carlisle winced and the others had a pained look on there face.

"Jasper what are you getting from her?" Edward asked in a whisper. Jasper who had been trying not to use his power focused it on max.

Jaspers voice cracked "God she's in so much pain, but she refuses to let them or anyone else see. She just wants to curl up in a dark hole and never come out again"

Alice hugged jasper and tried to comfort him.

"She's strong that's for sure" Rosalie said

The cullins stared at her as she very rarely complimented anyone.

"Well shall we go say hi then" Rosalie said.

"Yes, lets" Alice grinned

They all walked over to max and the flock.


	6. Chapter 6

Max turned, grimacing from the pain and looked at the 8 figures standing before her. Angel had already filled her in on who they were.

Hello I'm max, thanks for all your help. She said whole heartedly.

Our pleasure. Carlisle replied

Max would you like to join us in the family room. Asked Edward

Um sure, hey guys why don't you go play again. I wont be to long but don't stray to far kay ?. Max said to the flock.

Ok max. Gazzy replied in a young voice

Max followed the cullins back into the house and iggy followed, max was glad she could do with the support, not that she would admit that to anyone not even herself

Once they were sitting in the living room, esme offered food and drink.

Erm, no thanks. Max said

Yes please said iggy

Max you got to eat to stay strong. Iggy pushed

I know I'm just not hungry now ok, I will later, I promise. Max said quietly to iggy

You know max you should still be in bed you're not fully recovered yet. Said Carlisle

I'm fine, vie had worse and I heal fast.

Just yesterday you were unresponsive, mainly from mental pain, because of your mum and Ella, its understandable you need your rest so you can grieve properly. Carlisle said carefully and with clear concern

I don't have time to grieve, they will be back soon and I have a family to protect, plus I'm used to it so I can deal better, and I'm planning my revenge as we speech. Max said calmly.

Edward and jasper could feel the pain intensify at her families names

Revenge? But we killed all the erasers at the school max and the ones who did "that" said iggy, confused

I know sweetie, I'm going to kill jeb, then destroy itex so we can live in peace for once, ok? Max said calmly with a touch of bitterness when she said jebs name

Everyone was shocked that she was going to kill her own father.

But what if you get hurt, iggy demanded

I wont, I'm gunna train first, wanna help ig. Max said happily

K, iggy replied sadly

ill let you use bombs, max smirked

o yes i am so in, iggy grinned pondering what bombs he could use

max you need to recooperate not train or fight especially not when you are preagnant, carlisle said reasonably

i have to its my job, besides i dont want to bring a baby into this world when there are so many people who want to experiment and dicect it, max said determandly

carlisle was sad that there was such a big responsibilty on someone so young. she could fool most people but he had lived long enough to see things better and he could see the painin her eyes, and the way when she smiled it never reached her eyes. when ever he mentioned her mum her hands fisted in to tight balls.

MAX MAX where are you? fand shouted franticly upstairs

max took a deep breath then called im down here

fang came rushing downstairs and spotted max strait away, quickly runing up to her and hugging her in a very unfang way saying i thought id lost you.

max comforted him to everyones surprise

fang im right here im not leaving you,your safe, max continued for a few moments, fang was crying silently

they sat back down on the couch fang holding on to maxs hand tightly he wouldnt stop looking at her but she wouldnt make eye contact. edward new that fang was trying to evaluatemax, max knew this too, that was why she wouldnt make eye contact, so he wouldnt see the pain she was going through.

coyuld i please talk to you privetly max, carlisle asked

sure, she replied

max can i come? asked fang

ok she still didnt look at him

the three of then walked into carlisles office and sat down

max are you aware that you are preagnant

yes its fangs max said carmly

fang squeezed maxs hand

would you mind if i did an ultrasound down at the hospital

erm ok if you have to? max said neviosly

tell you what ill try to bring one here ok? was carlisles reply

thanks im not a big fan of hospitals, max said jockingly, but carlisle could see some of the tention leave his body

im going for a walk ill be back in a few hours, i want to spend some time with the kids, max said

would you like me to come with you? fang asked

erm no ill be fine , see you later ok, max said

ok fang replied sadly

max walked out into the trees she could feel eyes on the back of her headbut ignored it, she neecded to be alone

when she had walked a few miles, she stoped and leaned against a tree. she felt the bark scrape her back as her legs gave out and she started sobbing hard, unable to contain it any longer.

she sat and cryed for hours, then she stood up and started hitting a tree as hard as she could.

edward, jasper, emmit and carlisle had all been watching from a distance

must (hit) get (hit) stronger (hit), max repeated this for about an hour then looked at her hands, then smacked herself on the


End file.
